


off the deep end

by jeonbenet



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crying, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonbenet/pseuds/jeonbenet
Summary: “You’re so sensitive,” Yugyeom says, and then wipes his face again with his hand. But then there’s a hand in Jungkook’s hair. And it’s not Yugyeom’s.“I’ve never met anybody as sensitive as you, I think,” Mingyu says, threading his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook turns and looks at Mingyu, but Mingyu is sharing a glance with Yugyeom and Jungkook can tell what it means.(Or: Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Mingyu get wine drunk and watchA Star Is Born. Oh, and then they fuck.)





	off the deep end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geminicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/gifts).



> for [sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat). love you, hbd. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> this is [based](https://twitter.com/jeonbenet/status/1102820548411867138?s=21) on [true events](https://twitter.com/jeonbenet/status/1102938389131784192?s=21). it’s extremely canon. i asked them.
> 
> special thanks to my child, [julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggravated/pseuds/aggravated). and to [brenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesomelove/pseuds/makesomelove) as always.
> 
> (also spoiler: i wrote this before jungkook did his now legendary wine drunk vlive. now i know he is very skilled at opening a bottle of wine. it is extremely horny. let's just say this happens before he learns. maybe mingyu is the one who teaches him. yeah, let's go with that.)

Jungkook is nervous. Jungkook is actually way more nervous than the word nervous can properly express, but that’s the only word his brain can let him think of right now. He’s fucking nervous. It’s been months since he’s seen the ‘97 line. Every time the chat can meet up, Jungkook has been traveling somewhere overseas, silently jealous when he sees the selfies they send together without him. And now he’s out to dinner with three of them: Mingyu, Eunwoo and Yugyeom.

Yugyeom. The last time he saw Yugyeom was over a half a year ago. They went on a “Friend Date” which is what Jungkook kept calling it to Yugyeom, despite wanting the exact opposite. He’s nursed a huge crush on Yugyeom since the moment Yugyeom cooly introduced himself when they were both backstage at a TV taping in 2015. Jungkook has been completely taken with Yugyeom’s confidence. With his pretty face and eyes. With his infectious smile. But nothing ever happened between them for years, despite Jungkook desperately wanting it to. He was too scared, too inexperienced to follow through. Until the fated “Friend Date” six months ago. 

They went out for tteokbokki and went bowling. Jungkook got drunk. Like, really drunk. And with his drunkenness, he gets horny. Like, really horny. So much so that in the car ride back to dropping them off at their respective dorms, Jungkook took initiative (which he never does) and silently jerked Yugyeom off. He tried to kiss him, but Yugyeom turned his face away, dug his fingers into Jungkook’s bicep as he came. Nobody said anything. Nobody mentioned it in text after that. Jungkook got too busy with work to ever apologize. 

But tonight’s dinner has been relaxed and fun up until this point. Trading idol war stories and laughing all together with soju-numbed cheeks like no time has passed. And again, now Jungkook is nervous. The dinner is winding down, but Jungkook doesn’t want it to be over yet. He wants to get Yugyeom alone. Wants to explain himself. The next few words out of his mouth come out of nowhere.

“We should go back to my apartment,” Jungkook offers, voice loud at first with excitement then it evens out on the last word, suddenly embarrassed at himself. If he poses it as a group activity, then maybe it won’t seem as weird to Yugyeom.

“Your what?” Mingyu asks, body sprawled out against the bench seat, arm casually draped over Eunwoo. 

“I got my own place a few months ago,” Jungkook says, dipping his straw up and down in his water glass. “It would be fun. We could watch a movie or something.”

Jungkook notices that Yugyeom has yet to say anything, but he doesn’t dare look at Yugyeom because he knows he’s drunk and he can’t handle focusing on how warm Yugyeom’s drunken heavy-lidded gaze makes him feel. In short, it makes him feel nervous. The kind of nervous that has weight to it. It’s there, coloring every feeling, every emotion he has with its heavy uncertainty. He wants to be able to talk to Yugyeom, to explain himself, but he wonders if he can even get a word out when drunk Yugyeom makes him this nervous. And horny. But he’s also always horny. The point is, he wants to be able to tell Yugyeom how he’s sorry and how bad he wants him, but it’s gonna be hard saying that to somebody who looks like they’re ready to pounce on you any given second. It’s seriously gonna be hard.

Yugyeom’s hand falls down off the table on Jungkook’s thigh and stays there. Jungkook stills, making himself not look at Yugyeom’s very pointed hand on his thigh. It probably doesn’t mean anything. He’s probably just being friendly. Probably.

“Mmm, that sounds nice,” Yugyeom says, putting an arm up on the table to lean his chin on his hand, staring dreamily at Jungkook, while his hand on Jungkook’s thigh remains unmoved. It stays there, still. Almost like a threat. Jungkook looks at him quick and they lock eyes, and Jungkook can’t fucking stand how pretty he is, so he turns his attention back to Mingyu.

“You got more stuff to drink there or what?” Mingyu asks. “I’m not done yet.”

“Oh yeah, for sure,” Jungkook lies. There’s probably something there from when he first bought the place and everyone gave him housewarming gifts. Or maybe from when Jimin has invited himself over to drink, but then again Jimin always ends up drinking whatever he brings by himself.

“Oh!” Mingyu exclaims, and Jungkook’s eyes widen in anticipation, hoping Mingyu has some grand idea on how to entertain them all because Jungkook’s brain definitely stopped working after Yugyeom put his hand on Jungkook’s thigh. He didn’t really think this plan through. “You know what we could watch? A Star Is Born. Boo and I are obsessed with it. We can’t stop singing Shallow at each other. Everyone wants to fucking kill us.”

Jungkook’s eyes light up and he sings a few bars of Shallow to Mingyu, reaching out his hand which Mingyu takes dramatically and they harmonize on the last note.

“It’s so good. I have that already, too,” Jungkook responds, relaxing.

Yugyeom takes his hand away and shifts in his spot.

“I don’t know… isn’t it kind of a downer?” Yugyeom says, crossing his arms. “Eunwoo, do you wanna?”

“I actually should call it a night after this. As much as I want to come, I’ve got an early call time tomorrow,” Eunwoo says. Mingyu groans and pushes him playfully.

“Loser,” Mingyu says. “So that’s settled then. We’re gonna get silly drunk at Jungkook’s secret sex den and then all cry like babies to A Star Is Born.”

Jungkook flushes.

“I didn’t agree to that,” Yugyeom says.

Jungkook turns to look at him, and he knows his eyes are wide and probably pathetic.

“You’re not coming?” Jungkook says, small.

Yugyeom smiles, soft, and shakes his head, bringing a hand to Jungkook’s cheek.

“I didn’t say that. I just mean I didn’t agree to crying to some sappy movie.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says and he leans into Yugyeom’s touch and then catches himself. He quickly turns away.

Yugyeom grips Jungkook by the shoulder, massaging a little.

“You know I can’t say no to you, Jungkookie,” Yugyeom says sweetly. 

Jungkook looks back at him and flushes, eyes meeting with Yugyeom’s tipsy gaze. Nervousness blooms in the pit of his stomach, simmering with his ever present low hum of constant arousal.

“Let’s get it then!” Mingyu says, jumping to his feet, pulling his mask back on, shrugging his coat over his shoulders.

Yugyeom and Jungkook share another look and it makes Jungkook feel both overwhelmed and excited. Afterall, Yugyeom is drunk. Maybe he’ll take Jungkook’s apology better than Jungkook thinks.

—

They say their goodbyes to Eunwoo and share a car to Jungkook’s apartment. The entire drive there Mingyu is happily chattering to Yugyeom about some idol who is trying to fuck him, showing him pictures she’s sexted in hopes of sealing the deal. But Jungkook can only focus on the nervousness bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Anticipation, as if something is going to happen at his apartment when they’re there aside from just watching the movie. He never has people over aside from his close family and the other members, as he’s just been too busy to ever stay home since he bought the place. But, wouldn’t it be nice if something did happen? Just the three of them... Would Mingyu be game? Jungkook is getting hard just at the flash of the thought. He shakes himself out of it. The only thing that’s happening is they cry to Lady Gaga and Jungkook apologizes to Yugyeom and pleads for him to get their friendship back to what it was before the date. Wait, the friendship date.

They arrive and follow Jungkook to his front door and he fumbles with the keypad, keying in his code. It angrily beeps at him.

“Are you drunk?” Mingyu giggles, poking Jungkook in the side. 

Jungkook reflexively turns away from him and keys in the code again. It chimes happily, and he opens the door.

“No,” Jungkook fake scowls. He holds the door open and his mouth curls into a smirk. “Not yet.”

Mingyu cackles and walks inside. Yugyeom smiles at Jungkook and then walks past him inside. They kick off their shoes and Mingyu and Yugyeom both share a “Wow.” at the same time.

The place is big, definitely way too big for Jungkook alone. He doesn’t really like staying there alone and thinks it’s pretty garish to spend millions upon millions of won on an apartment for one person.

“It’s too big,” Jungkook says, slipping off his coat.

“What do you mean? It’s incredible,” Mingyu says, running his fingertips over every surface he can manage.

“It’s nice, I guess. But it gets lonely,” Jungkook says, quietly.

“I can understand that,” Yugyeom says, locking eyes with Jungkook from across the room as he picks up a framed photo on display. Jungkook blushes.

“My parents and my brother and me on vacation last year.”

“You look so much like your dad,” Yugyeom says, smiling up at Jungkook. “So handsome.”

Jungkook smiles back at him, then turns away, busying himself in the kitchen.

“Um, so I think I have some wine around here…” Jungkook opens every cabinet because, well, he barely lives there. He hasn’t the slightest idea where anything is.

“What’s this?” Mingyu asks from the other room, his voice echoing.

Jungkook and Yugyeom both walk to his voice and find him standing in front of a long sleek door. Jungkook has absolutely no idea where this door leads to.

“I have no idea,” Jungkook laughs nervously, grabbing the door handle and pulls it open.

It’s a long, skinny hallway, and on one side of the wall are racks of wine bottles on display, lit from underneath as if they were works of art.

“I guess you do have some wine,” Yugyeom says. They laugh. 

“I completely forgot this existed. My parents drink more wine than me,” Jungkook explains, grabbing the first bottle he sees. “Do you guys know anything?”

Mingyu is entranced by the wall and takes down a bottle. 

“Fuck, is this a Domaine Leroy?” Mingyu asks, breathlessly.

“A what?”

“It’s a really fucking expensive bottle of wine, Jungkook,” Mingyu says.

“Oh. I guess so. I don't know. My mom must’ve bought it. Wanna drink it?”

“Are you kidding? This is worth like 1.5 million won.”

“So?” Jungkook says, walking over to Mingyu, grabbing the bottle out of his hands. He holds up both bottles. “Wine is meant to drink, so let’s drink.”

He walks out of the wine room, pretty pleased with how cool he must’ve sounded there. Back in the kitchen, he rummages through the drawers for a bottle opener. He finds one, then looks at the bottle. Mingyu and Yugyeom walk back into the kitchen.

“Uh,” Jungkook says, looking befuddled. “I don’t know how to use this thing.”

Mingyu and Yugyeom both laugh wildly and Mingyu holds out his hands.

“I’ll do it.”

Jungkook gives him the bottle and the opener and steps back without looking, and bumps into Yugyeom.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, turning to look at Yugyeom who just smiles and wraps his arms around Jungkook’s waist, pulling their bodies together, and resting his head on Jungkook’s shoulder.

They stand there, watching Mingyu swiftly open the bottle, and Jungkook feels soft puffs of breath against his neck. His body is warm. So warm.

“Do you have glasses? Wait. Do you know if you have wine glasses?” Mingyu asks, smirking.

Jungkook nods and points to one of the upper cabinets, where Mingyu grabs out three wine glasses.

“We should order pizza. Should we order pizza?”

“We just ate,” Yugyeom states, his voice reverberating against Jungkook’s skin that travels all the way down Jungkook’s spine.

“So?” Jungkook says. “I’ll order some.” He squirms out from Yugyeom’s grasp and slips out his phone, and orders.

“Should be here in twenty,” Jungkook grins.

“Fuck yeah. Let’s do this,” Mingyu says. “Where are we going?”

“Follow me.”

Jungkook leads them down the hallway, past a few pristine looking bedrooms, and opens the door to a room that looks completely different from the rest of the apartment. It’s considerably cozier than the rest of the place, with albums lining the walls, and toys tucked in aesthetically pleasing displays. In one corner there’s a bunch of production equipment, and in the center a plush overstuffed couch sitting in front of a projector screen. The walls are covered in twinkle lights.

“Woah,” Yugyeom says, looking at all the ephemera hanging on the walls.

“Clearly your mother designed this room, huh?” Mingyu says, putting the glasses and wine down on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

“Yeah. For sure.”

Jungkook flops down on the couch.

“Let’s do it.”

—

Two pizzas and one and a half bottles of wine later, they’re barely twenty minutes into the movie. Mingyu somehow slid to the floor, sprawled out while Jungkook and Yugyeom sit on the couch together, Jungkook’s legs spread wide, thighs touching Yugyeom’s. Jungkook wants to snuggle up against Yugyeom so bad. His mind is fuzzy with the wine, but not enough to make mistakes like that again. There’s no way Yugyeom likes him like that, he tells himself. He needs to apologize, that’s the main mission here.

Yugyeom stretches and rubs his foot against Jungkook’s thigh before placing it very pointedly in his lap. On top of his dick. Jungkook stills and turns his head. His brain forces itself into restarting. He doesn’t want to move, for fear of getting way too into it with Mingyu sitting right there. But he also wants to move so bad, chasing the mind-numbingly incredible warmth of Yugyeom’s foot now rubbing up against his dick. With each massage of Yugyeom’s foot, Jungkook gets harder and harder, all the blood in his body draining and rushing straight to his dick. Meanwhile, Yugyeom’s attention stays on whatever Lady Gaga is doing on screen, but Jungkook swears he can see him smirk. It might be a trick of the twinkle lights but it very much looks like a fucking smirk.

And then Yugyeom starts to move his foot on top of Jungkook’s dick in earnest. It feels so good with the friction his sweats and boxer briefs make, and he’s getting harder and harder with each massage of Yugyeom’s foot. A little moan escapes Jungkook’s lips. Mingyu turns around.

“Did you say something?” 

Jungkook chokes a little and scrambles, pushing Yugyeom’s foot off his lap, and getting to his feet.

“Oh, uh. Just thought we needed another glass of wine! I mean bottle. Of wine. Lemme go get it.”

Jungkook grabs his glass and chugs the rest of his wine as if it was a cheap beer and he was at a house party trying to prove a point. He winces at the bitterness as the last of the disgustingly expensive merlot slides down his throat.

“Dude, you’re gonna miss Shallow. You can’t miss Shallow,” Mingyu says. “But yeah, open another.” He punctuates with laughter as Jungkook walks out of the room, bustling down the hallway into the kitchen. He stands there for a second, leaning up against the counter trying to catch his breath. Maybe it would help if he slipped into the bathroom to jerk off real quick. Maybe he should just do that and then sit far away from Yugyeom and he’ll be fine. 

“What do you think?”

Jungkook looks up and finds Yugyeom leaning up against the hallway door frame. His grey hair is fanned out across his forehead, eyes heavy, mouth upturned in a smirk. He looks so fucking pretty.

“What do I think about what? The movie? I’ve seen it before. I love it. It’s really good,” Jungkook says as level as he can manage.

Yugyeom walks towards him and Jungkook walks backwards as Yugyeom gets close, until Jungkook is up against the cabinets. Yugyeom places his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders, gripping them.

“I’m not talking about the movie,” Yugyeom says, running his hands down the length of Jungkook’s arms, settling on Jungkook’s waist. His face is close. Jungkook’s breath catches for what seems like the millionth time that night. 

“What are you talking about?”

One of Yugyeom’s hands trails down to Jungkook’s still hard dick, palming it. Jungkook realizes that he had a mission for the night and that mission was to tell Yugyeom he thinks about him all the time and is sorry he made things awkward between them. But it’s kind of hard to stay on the mission when the object of your affection has his hand on your fucking boner and he’s clearly trying to propsition you whether you want to stay on task or not. Maybe he can just let whatever is about to happen happen. What is the worst that could happen? Jungkook is horny and Yugyeom is clearly horny. They can talk about stuff later. It’ll be fine.

Yugyeom smiles.

“I didn’t think… you were… fuck...” Jungkook starts, gasping as Yugyeom continues to massage him through sweats. Yugyeom leans his forehead against Jungkook’s.

“You didn’t think I wanted something to happen even though I was trying to give you a footjob in there?”

Jungkook breathes out.

“I don’t know. I don’t know,” He breaks out. 

“This is… I just wanted to apologize… for that night in the car… I never—” Yugyeom says quietly, breath light against Jungkook’s lips, and Jungkook’s brain shorts out and before he knows it he’s leaning forward, catching Yugyeom’s lips with his own. 

He kisses Yugyeom, slow and deep, bringing his hands up to cradle his face. Yugyeom kisses him back, with equal fervor, taking his hand away from his dick and pulls Jungkook in close at the waist so their bodies are flush, with one of Jungkook’s thighs between his legs. Jungkook can feel Yugyeom is turned on too and that stirs up his guts.

They pull apart and Jungkook still has his hands on either side of Yugyeom’s face, their lips wet. A slight flush colors Yugyeom’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry I did that. I’m so sorry. I liked you so much. I-I like you so much. I just didn’t know what to do and I was so drunk then and I’m so drunk now and–” Yugyeom cuts him off with another kiss, pushing him up harder against the cabinet. Jungkook’s mind is swimming in wine and arousal and he wants to drop to his knees right there and suck Yugyeom’s dick clean off his body.

They pull apart and Yugyeom looks pleased, and kisses the tip of Jungkook’s nose.

“I like you, too. Of course I like you, you doofus. Why else would I send you all those pictures of my tattoos on my naked body?”

“Uh, I don't know. Cause you knew I liked tattoos?”

Yugyeom laughs and kisses him again, grinding his dick against Jungkook’s thigh, which in turn rubs Jungkook’s erection against Yugyeom’s thigh.

“You’re so… d-dumb,” Yugyeom stutters out, with a laughing lilt coloring his voice.

“Don’t be mean to me,” Jungkook breathes, matching Yugyeom’s movements. 

Yugyeom kisses him again, hungry, biting down on Jungkook’s bottom lip a little too hard and Jungkook whines.

“I’m sorry,” Yugyeom pants as he pulls away. “I’m actually the dumb one. I don’t know why I never said anything after that night in the car. I was too scared or something stupid like that.”

Jungkook looks at him, really looks at him. 

“Why would you be scared? Scared of me?”

Yugyeom runs his fingers through Jungkook’s hair.

“Scared of how I felt I guess. I didn’t want to let myself feel it because it would never work since we’re both so busy, and I want us to be able to have it when it can be real. Like really real.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me,” Jungkook whispers. “I thought I fucked our friendship up because I liked you too much. And because of that… our friendship date.”

Yugyeom chuckles.

“You kept calling it a friendship date and yet you jerked me off in a car. It was kind of a weird night, Jungkook. You, uh, gave a lot of mixed signals.”

Fuck. Yugyeom is right. Jungkook never thought about it, and a wave of guilt and shame washes over him.

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook leans his forehead against Yugyeom’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking stupid.”

Yugyeom picks Jungkook’s head up, kissing his forehead.

“It’s okay, JK. I get it now. I like you, too. And I would love to suck your dick right now if you’re game.”

“Are you kidding?” Jungkook whines.

Yugyeom drops to his knees and unzips Jungkook’s pants, kissing at the erection straining in his boxers, tongue tracing the line of it. Jungkook chokes. He looks back up at Jungkook.

“Does it look like I’m kidding?”

“F-fuck, Yugyeom. Please. I feel like I'm gonna die.”

He nods and pulls Jungkook’s hard cock out of his boxer briefs, and it bounces, curving towards his stomach, grazing his shirt.

“Wow,” Yugyeom whispers, looking up to Jungkook. “So pretty. So hard already.”

He doesn’t look away as he licks a line up Jungkook’s dick, placing a soft kiss on the top of its head. A moan escapes Jungkook’s lips.

“Sound so pretty, too,” Yugyeom whispers, then he takes Jungkook in his mouth at once, his nose nuzzling against his soft tuft of pubic hair. Yugyeom looks back up at him, and Jungkook feels like he can come just from that. Looking at Yugyeom, eyes watery. Yugyeom hums appreciatively as he pulls off Jungkook’s cock with a pop.

“God, you’re so fucking hot. I could just suck your dick clean off your body,” Yugyeom says, bobbing back down.

Jungkook grunts and his stomach flips.

“F-fuck. Are you in my head? I swear I-I thought that when you first… fuck… came in here…” Jungkook moans and threads his fingers through Yugyeom’s hair. Yugyeom laughs.

He quickens his pace, sucking and humming, taking Jungkook deep, making Jungkook shiver when his nose touches Jungkook’s white hot skin.

“JK, do you have any— uh.”

Mingyu.

Jungkook’s eyes flash open and Mingyu looms in the doorway, eyes wide, with maybe a smirk on his lips. Reflexively, Jungkook yanks up Yugyeom’s hair, which causes Yugyeom to pull off Jungkook’s dick with a shout. 

“You gotta warn me—“ Yugyeom starts, then sees Mingyu. He shoots to a standing position.

“Uh…” Jungkook tries to fill the silence. He looks to Yugyeom, whose lips are all puffy.

“You idiots are gonna miss Shallow, let’s go,” Mingyu says, laughing. “Oh and don’t fucking forget the wine.” He leaves.

Jungkook adjusts himself, pushing his still hard dick back into boxers and zips his pants up. Yugyeom ruffles his own hair and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Uh,” Yugyeom mumbles. Jungkook nods and just can’t say anything. His mind is very centrally focused on dealing with his boner right now even though he can’t, so he forces himself to the wine closet. Yugyeom, the boy he’s been in love with for years, just had his dick in his mouth. And he didn’t even get to come because of it. This might be the worst thing that’s ever happened to anybody.

Jungkook picks up another bottle of red and walks back into the room. Mingyu has moved back up onto the couch, and smiles when Jungkook walks in. Yugyeom sits on the other side of the couch.

“She’s about to do it!” Mingyu says, as Jungkook refills all their glasses with the new merlot.

Jungkook bends his knees, moving to sit down on the floor.

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asks.

“Who?” Jungkook looks like a deer in headlights. He regards Yugyeom who is completely expressionless. “Me?”

“Why the fuck are you sitting on the ground?” Mingyu crows, slapping the small sliver of space in between him and Yugyeom on the couch. “Sit with us. Don’t be weird about it.”

“Uh…” Jungkook mumbles and Yugyeom just shrugs.

Jungkook wedges himself in between the two of them, boner still ever present. Mingyu throws an arm over his shoulders and squeezes, using his other hand to slap hard against Jungkook’s thigh. The pain flares through Jungkook’s body, morphing into arousal, shooting straight to Jungkook’s dick.

“Are you ready?” He says, with a glimmer of something in his eye. He smiles toothily, wickedly. And that’s when Lady Gaga steps up to the mic and they all turn their attention back to the screen. She sings and it somehow clears Jungkook’s head and they all holler and Mingyu records something for Instagram.

“Please don’t get me in it,” Jungkook asks when he sees the red record circle on Mingyu’s screen.

“Of course not,” Mingyu smiles, and goes back to yelling, getting the other two to join in.

\--

They finish the movie, all cuddled up on the couch together, and Jungkook’s boner thankfully has gone down, but now he’s crying because he can’t help it.

“Dude, are you crying?” Mingyu asks.

Jungkook sniffles and wipes his nose.

“No way,” he replies.

“Don’t lie,” Yugyeom chuckles, wrapping his arm around Jungkook’s waist, and uses his hand to wipe the tear tracks from Jungkook’s cheeks. Mingyu laughs.

“Haven’t you seen this before?” Mingyu says.

“Yeah. This was like the fourth time, I think. Or maybe fifth,” Jungkook says, sucking the snot back up in his nose.

Both Yugyeom and Mingyu laugh together.

“You’re so sensitive,” Yugyeom says, and then wipes his face again with his hand. But then there’s a hand in Jungkook’s hair. And it’s not Yugyeom’s.

“I’ve never met anybody as sensitive as you, I think,” Mingyu says, threading his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. Jungkook turns and looks at Mingyu, but Mingyu is sharing a glance with Yugyeom and Jungkook can tell what it means.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jungkook asks, both scared and excited. Mingyu leans down and nuzzles behind Jungkook’s ear, causing him to shiver.

Yugyeom laughs, then leans down to kiss behind Jungkook’s other ear. Jungkook’s eyes shut. Arousal swirls in his stomach and picks up, right behind his belly button, his dick hardening as Mingyu and Yugyeom both place soft kisses against Jungkook’s neck. His face burns from either wine or arousal or both. Probably both.

“What are you… what are you guys doing…” Jungkook breaks out. Yugyeom turns Jungkook by the chin with a finger.

“Do you want to?” Yugyeom asks, and before he can respond, Yugyeom slots their lips together, his mouth warm and plush, and he coaxes Jungkook’s mouth to fall open with his tongue and they continue kissing, all wet and messy.

Jungkook’s brain feels like it’s short circuiting. Is this really happening?

“Is this really happening?” Jungkook says out loud, and fuck, he meant to keep that inside.

Mingyu turns his head towards him, while Yugyeom rakes up Jungkook’s shirt, his mouth all over Jungkook’s chest.

“We don’t want you to be sad, JK,” Mingyu says, with a sort of condescending tone and a smirk. He then kisses Jungkook, rougher than Yugyeom. More forward. Aggressive. And all it does is it makes the swirl of arousal in his guts even angrier, more pronounced.

Yugyeom latches onto one of Jungkook’s nipples, sucking in, sharp, and Jungkook’s entire body tenses. He cries into Mingyu’s mouth, but Mingyu keeps on kissing him, biting Jungkook’s bottom lip. Jungkook cries again, which levels out into a moan. He’s probably harder than he’s ever been in his entire life. They break apart and tears start to well up in Jungkook’s eyes as Yugyeom sucks down on Jungkook’s other nipple. Mingyu pets his hair, while his other hand trails down Jungkook’s body.

“Poor baby,” Mingyu says, hushed, like he’s soothing a wailing infant.

He places his hand over the obvious hardness in Jungkook’s sweats, staying there. Dormant.

“How can you be this hard already?” Mingyu tuts.

“S-sorry,” Jungkook says, leaning up to kiss Mingyu again, desperate, maybe apologetic. Mingyu kisses him back, but it’s less hungry this time, almost distracted.

“Hmm, Yugyeom, maybe try biting him a little. See if he likes it,” Mingyu says, and Jungkook isn’t sure where Mingyu means to bite him until Yugyeom makes him realize, teeth pressing hard against nipple.

Jungkook cries out, his back arching up, face toward the sky and Mingyu is locked onto him, then catches his mouth with his for a kiss, sucking up the last of Jungkook’s wail. They break apart, with Mingyu placing a quick peck on Jungkook’s bottom lip, and Jungkook feels crazed, tears trickling out of his eyes again. Now massaging Jungkook’s cock, Mingyu kisses him again.

“You guys should kiss,” Mingyu orders, firmly pushing Jungkook’s face towards Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom looks even more heavily lidded and fucked out than he normally does, probably from the wine, and Jungkook just wants to wreck him and be wrecked by him.

Yugyeom catches Jungkook’s lips with his, and they kiss, and again Jungkook notices the differences between kissing Mingyu and Yugyeom. Yugyeom is now soft and sweet and slow and he wishes it would never end.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Yugyeom asks quietly, fingers tracing up and down over his exposed chest.

“Yeah. Yes,” Jungkook replies, already pulling the shirt up over his head, throwing it aside, then hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweats to pull them down, pushing them to his ankles and pulling them off. He sits there, almost naked, chest heaving, in only his boxer briefs already wet with precome.

“Pretty eager, are we?” Mingyu says, fingers gingerly tracing the stain of precome.

Jungkook leans over and kisses Yugyeom again, grabbing one of Yugyeom’s hands, placing it on his cock, asking for him to make him feel good. Yugyeom begins to massage and Jungkook moans. It feels so good, so incredibly good, to have Yugyeom’s hands back on him. Until they’re not there anymore. Jungkook whines at the loss, and turns to see Mingyu has Yugyeom by the wrist.

“You’re gonna come in five seconds if he keeps this up. And that’s no fun for me,” Mingyu states. “Yugyeom, suck him off like you were doing in the kitchen. That looked really fucking hot.”

Yugyeom gets up from the couch and slinks to his knees, pushing Jungkook’s legs apart and slipping in between them. He kisses the line of Jungkook’s cock yet again, just like he did earlier, only this time he sucks at the precome stain, wetting it, making the wet spot bigger with saliva. The slick fabric slides over the head of his cock and makes Jungkook feel incredibly blissed out.

“You look so hot in those wet boxers. Gross. Fuck,” Mingyu growls. Jungkook turns to look at him, and Mingyu’s eyes are heavy and he looks turned on as fuck, with a hand down his pants, massaging himself. Jungkook leans up, asking for a kiss, and Mingyu leans down and complies.

Yugyeom pulls off Jungkook’s underwear, and takes Jungkook into his mouth while Jungkook is still kissing Mingyu. Jungkook cries again and Mingyu takes it all. He looks down and sees Yugyeom looking back up at him with his pretty eyes and his cock still in his mouth. Those pretty eyes made even prettier with that beauty mark underneath. Those pretty eyes looking up at him as he takes Jungkook to the root again, nuzzling his big nose against Jungkook’s skin.

Jungkook feels out of his mind. He can’t focus on anything that’s currently happening to his body. It’s too many feeling receptors firing off at once. His dick is rock hard, warm, and wet inside Yugyeom’s mouth. All while Mingyu continues to flick at his nipples, raking his fingers through Jungkook’s hair at the same time, nails skirting against Jungkook’s scalp, and kissing him lazily. Jungkook only kind of returns the kisses, body already exhausted from overstimulation and it probably hasn’t even been five minutes since they started this. He’s gonna come in five seconds.

“I’m… I feel like…” Jungkook breaks out, body on the edge.

Mingyu pushes Yugyeom’s head up.

“Enough, enough,” Mingyu tells Yugyeom.

“What’s wrong?” Yugyeom asks, mouth wet, looking completely wrecked.

“We gotta change tactics. He’s too easy,” Mingyu says.

Mingyu stands up, leaving Jungkook alone on the couch. He crouches down next to Yugyeom and smirks at Jungkook, pulling Yugyeom’s face in for a kiss without breaking eye contact with Jungkook.

Jungkook whines, hand absentmindedly traveling down to pull at his cock.

They kiss again and it’s nasty and debauched, with Mingyu leading with lots of tongue. Jungkook moans while watching them, quickening his hand. He’s on the edge yet again. They break apart and Mingyu looks back to Jungkook, brows furrowing.

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asks, firm, dripping with disappointment.

He rises to his feet and pulls Jungkook up off the couch by his arm. Jungkook looks up at him and fuck, he’s so much taller, so much bigger than Jungkook, and that fact turns him on so much more than he could ever properly express. He just wants to feel completely taken over by Mingyu. Wants him to make him feel small.

Mingyu pulls Jungkook against him, and Jungkook can feel his hardness up against his back. Pinning Jungkook’s arms against his side, he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s middle, fingers flicking at nipples. Every time they make contact, Jungkooks knees buckle slightly, but Mingyu holds him upright, grinding his dick a little against Jungkook’s back.

While still wrapped around Jungkook, Mingyu leans over and pulls Yugyeom into a standing position. 

“Take your clothes off, but like, take your time. Make him miserable,” Mingyu demands. “But, kiss me first.”

Yugyeom nods, and he looks at Jungkook as he takes a step towards him and Mingyu. Yugyeom leans in, close to Jungkook’s face and Jungkook leans towards him, but Yugyeom passes by him, kissing Mingyu instead. 

Jungkook cries, needing attention, so he leans in to kiss Yugyeom’s jaw, and Yugyeom breaks off with Mingyu for a second to kiss Jungkook. But, Mingyu pulls Yugyeom’s face back to his to kiss him again. He wraps one of his arms around Yugyeom, the other still snaked around Jungkook’s middle, and pulls Yugyeom flush against Jungkook’s front. Jungkook feels Yugyeom’s hardness pressed up against his stomach, his warmth all over him, with his own dick pressed up against Yugyeom’s thighs. He wants to move for some friction, but he can’t. Mingyu is holding their bodies together too tightly, and it feels like he could be crushed if Mingyu restrained him any harder and that is turning on Jungkook even more.

Despite being basically consumed by both their bodies, Jungkook feels ignored, as Yugyeom and Mingyu continue kissing right next to his face. He turns his head as best he can and whines, trying to mouth at Mingyu’s jaw. Mingyu ignores him. He stops kissing Yugyeom and Jungkook is so close he can see the string of spit between their mouths break as he pulls away. He pushes Yugyeom away, away from him and away from Jungkook, a rush of cool air chilling Jungkook’s already erect nipples as Yugyeom’s warm body leaves him.

“Didn’t I tell you to get undressed?” Mingyu asks, annoyed.

“You started to kiss me, you asshole,” Yugyeom bites back, smiling.

Yugyeom pulls off his shirt, revealing his toned stomach and tattoos. Tattoos Jungkook remembers very well, as those tattoos were the catalyst for many jerk-off sessions while on tour.

“Fuck,” Jungkook whispers, drinking in every part of his body he can manage, wishing he could put his mouth all over every inch of him.

“I always forget about your tattoos,” Mingyu says. “Did those ribs ones hurt?”

Jungkook shudders at the thought.

“Yeah. But in a good way,” Yugyeom says, locking eyes with Jungkook, twisting his body so he can then look at his tattoo of a big geometric flower, tracing the shape with his fingers. A strangled moan escapes Jungkook’s lips. He looks back up to Jungkook and smiles. 

“Tell Jungkookie how much it hurts,” Mingyu says, kissing Jungkook’s neck.

“Well... it’s like this sharp heat. Prickly, constant. It sort of hurts, kind of. But in a good way. You can deal with it. And sometimes when they drag the needle over like, I don’t know, a vein or nerve or something, you get this like shock of pain. It’s hot and actually hurts unlike that simmering, almost calming pain it usually is. And it burns. It burns hard and quick. And then it like, folds into itself, whatever the feeling is, and it just feels so unbelievably good. And then you’re riding this body high for a good hour after.”

Jungkook looks at him with wide eyes, even more turned on than he was before, picturing Yugyeom lying on a tattoo bed, eyebrows knitting together, lips slightly parted. Breathless.

“God…” Jungkook starts, but Mingyu bites at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and it turns into a lilting moan. Yugyeom chuckles.

“Maybe I should take you to get one?” Yugyeom offers.

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook replies, but once again Mingyu bites him in the same spot, this time stroking Jungkook’s cock once. Jungkook cries.

“Why are you fucking with me?” he whines.

“Because I know you like it,” Mingyu says, sucking on Jungkook’s earlobe, causing him to shiver.

Yugyeom unbuttons his pants and pulls them down slowly, revealing his lean thighs, thighs Jungkook wants to get his mouth all over. He’s hard in his black boxer briefs and Jungkook wants to get his mouth all over that too. He then slips his fingers under the waistband of his underwear and begins to pull, a dark line of pubic hair peeking up from over the top with every agonizing pull.

“Wait,” Mingyu says. “Wait. I told you to make him miserable. Keep your fucking pants on for a bit.”

“You’re so bossy,” Yugyeom sighs.

“I know. You like it,” Mingyu smirks.

Still wrapped around Jungkook from behind, Mingyu slowly leads them back to the couch, and he sits down, with Jungkook on top of him. Jungkook can really feel Mingyu’s cock now, pressed up against his ass, the fabric of his jeans rough against his bare skin. Jungkook is impatient. He swivels his hips in circles, grinding up against Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu grunts out a moan, grasping Jungkook by the hips, digging his fingers in to steady him.

“Why won’t you just fuck me already?” Jungkook cries.

“Because. If we’re doing this, we’re going to have fun with it,” Mingyu states.

Mingyu hooks his still-clothed legs over Jungkook’s, pulling them open, wider and wider until Jungkook gasps, feeling a dull, stretching pain at the base of his pelvis.

“F-fuck,” Jungkook stutters out, feeling somehow more naked on display like this, legs held open wide and vulnerable by Mingyu’s own.

“You want me to fuck you?” Mingyu whispers in his ear, breathy.

Jungkook nods.

“Gotta get you ready for me, then, don’t we? Not sure you can take me quite like this,” Mingyu says at normal volume, punctuating his sentences with a quick grind of his dick against Jungkook’s ass.

“Do you have something we can use for lube?” Mingyu asks, tone of his voice now matter of fact, completely devoid of fantasy.

“Uh… yeah. Uh, in my top drawer by my production computer,” Jungkook says, confused by the change in tone.

Mingyu looks to Yugyeom who walks over and grabs it out of the drawer then comes back to sit on his knees between their legs. Mingyu laughs.

“I would not have expected you to actually have like actual lube,” Mingyu says.

“Why not?” Jungkook says, suddenly offended. “I fuck. I like to get fucked.”

“I haven’t heard you mention dating once in the three years of our group chat’s existence.”

“Just ‘cause I don’t talk about dating and fucking constantly like you, doesn’t mean I don’t fuck,” Jungkook says, serious.

“Fair point,” Mingyu nods. “Do you have condoms, too? If not I ha--”

“I don’t care about that. Just fuck me,” Jungkook spits out.

Mingyu huffs a little breathy laugh.

“Okay. Noted. Yugyeom…”

He doesn’t need to say anything else. Yugyeom drips lube down his fingers, looking at Jungkook who is entranced by the way the lube trickles down to his wrist.

“Is it okay if I…” Yugyeom starts, placing the pad of his finger gingerly against Jungkook’s hole. 

Jungkook nods and closes his eyes in anticipation, resting his head back against Mingyu’s chest. He breathes in, bracing himself for the familiar stretch of fingers.

Instead, it’s soft. Warm. Yugyeom’s tongue.

Fuck.

“Fuck,” Jungkook hisses, chest heaving, looking down at Yugyeom’s head moving, movements matching as he swirls his tongue around the rim, then pushes flat against it, the pressure, and the heat maddening.

Jungkook tries to slip one of his arms out of Mingyu’s grasp, wanting so bad to tangle his fingers in Yugyeom’s hair, but Mingyu tightens his grip, squeezing around him harder, making Jungkook expel a wheezy breath.

It’s when Yugyeom dips his tongue inside, quick at first, then in a staccato rhythm, that Jungkook cries out. Mingyu grabs him by the hair, pulling hard enough for the sharp pain to tingle across Jungkook’s scalp, and turns his head, hard, forcing their mouths together. It’s not even like kissing at this point, more wild than that. Wet, messy, with Jungkook whining into Mingyu’s mouth, whines becoming more guttural with each pass of Yugyeom’s tongue and its heat.

Then, while still kissing Mingyu, Yugyeom presses a finger into Jungkook. Jungkook moans from somewhere deep inside of him, body tensing at the sharp stretch of himself around Yugyeom’s finger. It hurts a little and Yugyeom goes slow.

“God,” Yugyeom says, soft. “You’re so tight.” It’s almost in awe, and for some reason Jungkook’s brain processes it as a diss at first, making him feel a little defensive, as if he shouldn’t be as tight as he is. He wants to be the best.

“Is that bad?” Jungkook says, whinier than he intends.

“Of course not,” Yugyeom laughs, then he’s slowly fucking his finger, in and out of Jungkook, and it starts to feel just regular good, no caveats. 

He pours more lube onto his fingers and Jungkook’s hole as he slips a second finger in, and there’s the now familiar stretch again, but Jungkook relaxes his body into it, the pain reprogrammed in his brain to feel so, so good. And then Yugyeom curls his finger up while inside Jungkook, and he hits just the right angle, brushing up against his prostate. His brain shorts out. His body feels electric. He cries, trying to curl in on himself but Mingyu keeps him straight and upright. It’s unbelievable how good he feels, being restrained, being fucked by Yugyeom’s fingers.

He can’t help it when he begins to cry.

The tears are hot, but somehow cooling against his overheated skin, and he keeps crying, sniffling, gasping. Mingyu, of course, is the first to notice.

“JK, are you crying?” Mingyu asks, fingers in Jungkook’s hair again, but they’re not aggressive. He turns Jungkook’s face to look at him. Yugyeom’s fingers still inside of Jungkook.

“No,” Jungkook says, sniffling. He looks down to Yugyeom, more tears leaking out of his eyes. “Please, don’t stop. Please, please, please.”

Yugyeom furrows his brow.

“Please,” Jungkook pleads, looking back to Mingyu, who seems extremely unconvinced. Jungkook surges forward and kisses Mingyu, and it’s salty as his tears drip down between their mouths. He kisses him deep, slow. “Sometimes I cry. I can’t help it. It just happens. I’m okay, I swear. Please keep going. Please.” And he kisses Mingyu again.

“You’re such a baby,” Mingyu replies, smiling.

Yugyeom resumes fingering and Jungkook’s breath hitches in his throat.

“I should’ve known you’d be like this,” Yugyeom chuckles, pushing a third finger inside of him, letting Jungkook get accustomed to the new stretch of a third, then he quickens his pace. Fingers fuck him faster and faster, and Jungkook is so fucking hard, the feeling somehow accentuated by the obscene squelch the overabundance of lube makes. He’s been on the edge for what feels like hours now and he keeps trying to will himself not to come, but he’s close.

“I-I’m so fuck…. clo--” Jungkook starts, and Yugyeom brushes against his prostate again, and Jungkook can feel his orgasm, it’s right there, right there. But Yugyeom removes his fingers. And Jungkook feels so empty, feeling the lube dripping out from his hole, wanting, longing to be filled.

Jungkook starts to cry again.

And then Yugyeom is there, leaning over Jungkook, hands on either side of Mingyu on the couch, holding himself up.

“Don’t cry, baby,” Yugyeom coos and leans down, kissing Jungkook, slow and sweet. His lips skirt over Jungkook’s cheeks, tongue flicking out to taste his tears. He unhooks Mingyu’s arms from around him, and pulls him up by his armpits. Jungkook can barely stand, legs shaky from being pulled apart and the edging. “Are you ready?” 

Jungkook nods and kisses him and they keep kissing for a while, Jungkook leaning some of his body weight against Yugyeom, all big, strong, unwavering. Yugyeom holds him, and kisses just as sweetly back and it feels like how it’s meant to feel. It feels right. 

It’s interrupted by Mingyu, pressing up against Jungkook’s back, but now he’s naked, cock hard and wet against Jungkook. He can sense he’s probably big and it makes his cock twitch up against Yugyeom. Mingyu sucks down the length of Jungkook’s neck, breathing hot breath up against Jungkook’s skin which makes him feel tingly all over. 

“On your knees,” Mingyu whispers, sending a surge of arousal back to Jungkook’s dick. And it’s that: the combination of being pressed up against the both of them, his body consumed by their heat, his cock rock hard and leaking against Yugyeom’s stomach, rubbing up against Yugyeom’s taut muscles, and the warning of Mingyu’s big cock on his back, with the lube dripping down between his legs, that Jungkook comes. 

He’s coming with a cry, knees buckling, ribbons of come shooting between him and Yugyeom, splattering against Yugyeom’s chest. His orgasm electric through every nerve in his body. Mingyu wraps his arms around the dip in Jungkook’s waist to hold him up as his body convulses through the rest of his orgasm. He’s panting, chest heaving. Yugyeom steps back and regards his chest, come almost glittering against him in the twinkle lights. 

“S-sorry,” Jungkook apologizes between breaths, looking at Yugyeom who just smiles.

“You couldn’t last, huh?” Mingyu says, dipping his fingers into some of the come that landed on Jungkook’s own chest, then he smears it over Jungkook’s lips like lipstick, pushing his fingers into Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook reflexively sucks, and his come tastes gross but weirdly soothing at the same time, acrid but something that’s purely him. 

Mingyu slowly leads him down on the ground, pushing his body forward so he’s on all fours, muscles sore and tired. Achy. But he wants, he wants it bad, no matter how tired he feels. It’s the same feeling he gets during his favorite part of working out. He’s just on the verge of collapse, body just about to give out, but it makes him feel everything, almost a rush like he’s truly alive.

“Do you still want it?” Mingyu asks, pressing the head of his cock up against Jungkook’s hole, teasing.

“Yes, yes,” Jungkook rasps out. 

“Why should I even give it to you when you couldn’t even wait for us to come? You’re a bit impatient, aren’t you?” Mingyu says, slapping his ass with a firm palm. The pain radiates all over again, over stimulation somehow making its way to Jungkook’s softening cock. 

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook says. “Please.”

Mingyu pushes in and the stretch is tight, and it hurts, but then he stops, just at the head, and stays there for a minute, in a sort of agonizing purgatory.

“More?” Mingyu grunts out.

“Y-yes, fuck. Please, just… fuckinggetitoverwith,” Jungkook growls out of frustration.

Mingyu pulls out completely.

Jungkook looks behind him, now full on frustrated, and sees Mingyu with a shit eating grin, all toothy and smug.

“You fuck,” Jungkook says, low.

“Yes, I will fuck, but I want you to suck off Yugyeom while I do it. I know you’d like that,” Mingyu says, cheerfully. “I’m very generous.”

Jungkook turns his attention back to Yugyeom who still stands in his now stained boxer briefs, stained with either his own precome or Jungkook’s come.

“Is that okay, JK?” Yugyeom asks, eyes blown out, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and Jungkook’s come which he rubbed into his skin.

“God, please, please,” Jungkook says, crawling forward to Yugyeom, pressing his nose against Yugyeom’s erection, mouthing over the tip, hand shooting up to massage his balls.

Yugyeom moans, high and sweet.

“L-lemme get my dick out first. Fuck,” Yugyeom whines. 

Jungkook pulls his underwear down before Yugyeom can even finish speaking, Yugyeom’s cock is dark, hard, and wet, bouncing out, begging for Jungkook to suck it. Jungkook hungrily latches on to Yugyeom’s cock, taking him as deep as he can, massaging his balls and the rest he can’t fit with his hand. He can’t stop himself from how eager he is, wanting Yugyeom’s cock down his throat for years, wanting Yugyeom’s cock to choke him until he passes out. He bobs his head back down the length, but his angle is wrong and he tightens his mouth without thinking, and his teeth graze up against Yugyeom’s shaft. 

“Fuck!” Yugyeom grunts, fingers snaking into Jungkook’s hair, pulling him off his cock. Jungkook pants, mouth wet, spit dribbling out the sides, and he looks up at Yugyeom with watery, apologetic eyes.

“Sorry,” Jungkook says.

“Calm down a little, okay?” Yugyeom says, panting a little. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Jungkook nods and takes Yugyeom back in his mouth, slow. Excruciating. He finds a good pace, pleasant enough for Jungkook, loving the feeling of the weight of Yugyeom’s cock against his tongue. Yugyeom lets out tiny, appreciative moans, petting Jungkook on the top of his head. 

But then Jungkook feels big hands on his waist, pulling his ass up. He turns his head to take his mouth off Yugyeom’s cock, wanting to ask what Mingyu is doing.

“Don’t you dare take him out of your mouth,” Mingyu orders, and he’s on his knees too, cock teasing yet again on Jungkook’s hole. “Yugyeom, kneel down.”

Yugyeom complies, lowering himself slowly so he doesn’t slip out of Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook continues to suck, off beat, trying so hard not to focus on the anticipation of Mingyu’s cock being finally inside of him. 

“Fuck him, Yug,” Mingyu grunts, and fuck, is Jungkook getting actually hard again? He’s never had that happen before, but he’s also never had a threesome before, never given himself the chance to get turned on again after coming once.

Mingyu doesn’t give him a moment to breathe as he pushes inside, and Jungkook feels himself stretch even more around him. It burns and with the force of him pushing inside to the hilt, pushes Yugyeom’s cock further down his throat, making him choke and sputter. Jungkook whines with the weight of Yugyeom still on his tongue, mouth stretched, eyes leaking.

“God, fuck, shit,” Mingyu groans, picking up speed then slowing down to an excruciating pace, Jungkook feeling every pull of his cock inside of him, amplified. “You’re so fucking tight. I feel like I’m gonna die.”

Mingyu grips Jungkook by the waist to control his movements better, still keeping them sickeningly slow. One of his hands slides down to Jungkook’s stomach, and down further gripping Jungkook’s semi-hard, overstimulated cock.

Jungkook pulls off Yugyeom to cry out, panting.

“Are you seriously fucking hard again?” Mingyu says in awe, pulling his cock until it’s almost completely out of Jungkook then pushes it back in, hard, hitting Jungkook’s prostate. Jungkook tries not to but he wails, folding in on himself, Mingyu’s large hand still wrapped around his cock, stroking it slowly, almost daring it to get hard again.

“Yug, wanna fuck him? I think you should fuck his pretty mouth,” Mingyu says, picking up his pace. “Fuck his mouth. He’s desperate for it.”

Yugyeom picks up Jungkook’s head and smooths out his sweat slick hair from off his forehead. He leans down and kisses his forehead, then a chaste kiss against his lips. Jungkook blinks up at him and lets his mouth fall open, wanting so badly to taste Yugyeom again, let him come down his throat. Fuck him silly.

Yugyeom brushes tears from Jungkook’s cheeks and straightens up, holding his hard cock, and placing it against Jungkook’s fat bottom lip. Jungkook’s mouth is slack as Yugyeom pulls his cock down against his lip, then taking it away so his lip jiggles a little. Yugyeom groans, and Jungkook mouth falls open again, wider and Yugyeom pushes inside. It’s so nice to have something in his mouth again, so Jungkook starts sucking his cock with purpose, dick hardening more as Mingyu still fucks him from behind.

He feels so full and it’s so good but he wants more. He’s fucking greedy. Yugyeom picks up his pace, and he’s moaning high and heady, probably about to come. Jungkook moves with him, desperate to not let Yugyeom fall from his mouth, desperate to have him come down his throat. His hand trails down to his now fully hard cock, and it’s hot and kind of hurts, but he strokes it anyways. There’s another hand and it’s Mingyu’s and it’s completely covering Jungkook’s hand, making him jerk himself off even faster and faster.

Jungkook chokes a little, and he’s close again and Yugyeom’s pace has picked up even more, in and out, wet and hot, heavy against his tongue. Mingyu jerks Jungkook off faster and faster and Yugyeom is coming with a cry, shuddering as his come shoots down Jungkook’s throat. Jungkook slips his hand from Mingyu’s grasp on his cock and picks his other hand up from off the ground, tightening his core, as he grabs ahold of Yugyeom’s hips steadying them as Yugyeom rides out his orgasm in Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook swallows all the come he can, with some trickling out of the corners of his mouth. He holds Yugyeom there until his breathing steadies, dick softening on his tongue.

Jungkook pulls off and wipes his mouth, bracing himself on the ground again with his hands, Mingyu’s pace picking up again, the squelching sound of the lube and his body slapping up against Jungkook’s ass is absolutely lewd, echoing in the quiet room, accompanied by Jungkook and Mingyu’s chorus of pants and moans.

Mingyu jerks Jungkook off, fast, no teasing this time, and Jungkook arches his back, focusing on his orgasm, it’s so close, so extremely close. His skin feels both electric and on fire somehow, everything prickly, tingly, right on the edge. The combined frantic pace of Mingyu’s big hand completely wrapped around his cock, plus the fullness of Mingyu’s big cock up his ass is absolutely blissful. He wishes he could just stay in this weird middle zone of feeling almost zen right before his orgasm. Just feeling completely overtaken by Mingyu. Completely in his control. But all it takes is one stroke, just right, Mingyu’s thumb skirting over the head of Jungkook’s cock just so. His brain shorts out, feeling like a second after lighting strikes. And he’s coming, spilling all over Mingyu’s hand. It’s not as much as earlier, but he tries to fuck up into Mingyu’s hand as he rides it out, until he feels completely spent, arm’s giving out and he’s doubled over, face mushing up against the ground.

Yugyeom slides over and picks him up, letting Jungkook rest his head against Yugyeom’s thigh, Yugyeom petting his hair.

“You gonna come, or what?” Yugyeom says to Mingyu, in that sort of disdainful voice Mingyu has used all night.

That pushes Mingyu over the edge as soon he’s coming too, grunting out a few swears as he slows his pace, riding out his orgasm. He pulls out and Jungkook collapses, panting, Mingyu’s come dripping out of him, cooling as it drips down his thighs. 

Mingyu crawls toward Yugyeom and Jungkook and falls over, breathing heavily, looking to the ceiling.

“Fuck,” he says, to no one in particular. 

“Yeah,” Yugyeom adds, dragging Jungkook up to his chest by his armpits, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as they fall back to the ground together, Jungkook’s face pressed up against his chest.

Jungkook lets his breath steady, listening to Yugyeom’s heartbeat slow as his head rises and falls with Yugyeom’s breathing. He’s fucking spent. He can’t even think. That’s until his brain forces him think about how he just had sex with a dude he’s been harboring a severe crush on for years. A dude he’s been longing to take out on real dates and woo and just be around and to hold and be held by said dude. He just had sex with him and it was a threesome. A threesome is actually maybe not the best idea on how to start a relationship with somebody you really, really like. Maybe Jungkook can figure it out. But probably not.

“Fuck,” Jungkook says out loud. Maybe too loud.

“I know you just came twice, dude, but I can’t. I’m spent,” Mingyu laughs.

Yugyeom laughs too, chest shaking against Jungkook’s cheek. Jungkook looks up at him, and they share a smile. Jungkook thinks maybe it’s okay if he just lets himself like this in this moment, until reality sets in tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/jeonbenet)


End file.
